Pure forme
by raito hana
Summary: Les formes les plus voyantes ne sont pas forcément les plus importantes.


**Cette fiction a été réalisée pour la nuit du fof, elle suit le thème « forme »**

**Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent à Zekkyo et Yukuyo Takemiya**

* * *

><p>Dans sa cabine d'essayage jamais Aisaka Taiga ne s'était sentie aussi seule. Des maillots de bains de toutes les formes et toutes les couleurs trainaient autour d'elle, lui renvoyant toujours la même image atrocement dérangeante. Lorsqu'elle attrapa au vol son ami et confident il ne comprit pas le désarroi de la jeune tigresse. Mais peu à peu l'idée germa dans son esprit...<p>

-Tu as la poitrine plate ?

Cette remarque criante de vérité fit pousser un hurlement de désespoir à Taiga. Cela pouvait paraître frivole, mais son absence de formes l'obsédait. Pourtant le physique n'était sa priorité, on pouvait même dire qu'elle s'en fichait pas mal, mais ce détail de son anatomie faisait exception. Parce que cette partie de son corps, totalement plate, semblait lui hurler qu'elle n'était pas normale, qu'elle ne le serait jamais, qu'on la pointerait du doigt jusqu'à la fin de ses jours comme la fille à la poitrine pitoyable, et que tout le monde, surtout Kitamura-kun garderait cette image repoussante d'elle...Recroquevillée sur elle-même dans ce fauteuil trop grand, Taiga versa des larmes, ce qui alerta Ryuji. Il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi et même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle se mettait dans un tel était pour une histoire de bonnet, il se chargea de trouver une solution.

-Je vais faire en sorte que tu puisses faire face à Kitamura-kun avec une poitrine qui te rends fière.

Cette remarque eu le don de tarir définitivement les larmes de Taiga, et d'éveiller sa curiosité.

Toute la nuit durant le jeune homme se mit à la tache, cousant encore et encore afin de créer de ses mains les fameux bonnets qui allaient faire illusion auprès de ses camarades.

L'entreprise fut couronnée de succès mais un incident compliqua encore une fois la situation : Taiga venait de tomber dans la piscine et était en train de se noyer ! Il la sauva à temps mais le précieux outil de leur supercherie avait chuté... L'adolescent n'eut alors qu'une seule solution à sa portée...

Ce qui s'était passé pouvait être anodin pour certaines personnes mais pas pour Taiga. Ryuji avait dû...Avait dû remettre le bonnet à sa place de ses propres moyens...Elle était terriblement gêné par cet acte mais ne lui en voulait pas bien au contraire...

Mais par contre cette imbécile de chihuahua, elle ne perdait rien pour attendre ! C'était elle la seule responsable, elle qui l'avait jeté dans l'eau de la piscine ! Alors que Taiga était sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge, la tigresse de poche(1) fut interrompue par sa meilleure amie farfelue, qui proposa- non sans une mise en scène de son crue- de régler ce différent par le sport.

Ce fut, au grand dam de Taiga, la natation qui tomba.

Mais elle ne voulait s'avouer vaincue ! Si elle perdait son pari Kawashima allait passer l'été avec Ryuji, et cette idée lui était insupportable ! Ce serait la pire des défaite face à cette face d'endive au jambes bien trop longues et aux formes bien trop généreuses !

Pourtant, pendant ses entrainements qu'elle passait régulièrement avec Ryuji afin d'apprendre à nager, la jeune fille réalisa soudainement que ce qu'elle ne pouvait vraiment pas supporter était de voir quelqu'un l'éloigner de lui...Mais évidemment cela passa au dessus du raisonnement de ce crétin qui n'arrêtait pas avec ses « ce n'est pas si grave si je passe l'été avec Kawashima ». On avait pas idée d'être aussi bête !

Sauf que, sa colère envers Ryuji, sa rancœur envers Kawashima, tout cela disparu lors de ce terrible évènement.

Ryuji a son tour était en train de se noyer, mais personne n'était là pour lui tendre la main et le ramener à la surface alors qu'il sombrait... Taiga oublia alors la course, la compétition et tout ce qui s'ensuivait pour plonger et le repêcher.

Assisse sur le corps de son ami, la tigresse de poche ne se souciait plus du pari stupide, elle omit même la présence du garçon qui faisait battre son cœur, la seule chose qui était importante à ses yeux était qu'on avait abandonné au moment il en avait le plus besoin une des personnes qui lui était la plus proche, qu'on l'avait laissé couler au fond de cette eau pour avoir le plaisir d'avoir sous les yeux quelques instants de plus la plastique irréprochable d'une chienne en chaleur manipulatrice. Ryuji était plus important que ça ! Pourquoi personne ne s'en rendait compte ?

-Ryuji est à moi ! Personne n'a le droit de le toucher !

Et lorsque ces paroles lourde de sens furent prononcés, tout le monde compris que, rien pas même une villa sur le bord de la mer en été, ou une mannequin aux formes généreuses ne pouvait ébranler la relation si spéciale qu'entretenait Aisaka Taiga et Takasu Ryuji.

Le fait de gagner ou de perdre n'était que pure forme.

* * *

><p>(1) tigresse de poche est le surnom de Taiga, puisque qu'il fait penser au mot anglais "tiger" et qu'il suit bien avec son caractère impétueux et sa petite taille ^^<p> 


End file.
